


Not a Street Rat Anymore

by consultations



Series: Evie and Rookie [10]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/F, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultations/pseuds/consultations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was going to be a good day until Evie was taken from right under your nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Street Rat Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oddfishy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddfishy/gifts).



> Thank you to Oddfishy for being a creative genius and helping me out with my writers block.
> 
> This story is basically a role reversal of The Frye's Pet in which Evie is taken hostage by someone from Rookie's past.

You were around the corner of the hideout when you heard Evie's voice. It didn't sound nearly as cheerful as usual but instead sounded like she was quite crossed with whoever was bothering her. You were about to round the corner and rough them up when you heard your name. Your full name, which you rarely heard anymore unless it was from Evie, in bed. You practically have left that life behind since you've joined the Rooks. Everyone opting to calling you Rookie instead. So whoever was using your name was definitely not a friend of yours. You stopped in your tracks and melted into the wall to drop a little more eaves before beating the tossers to a pulp.

"I have no idea who that is." Evie lied seamlessly.

"The thing is, lass. The boss says we either bring her in, or you." Said one of the men. You were positive that there was more than one. Only a fool would send one thug to kidnap a Frye.

Gaining a little bit of courage, you scaled the building thankful for Evie's lessons the past few weeks. It wasn't your favourite thing to do, but it definitely came in handy that was for sure. You leaned over the edge and saw six rough looking men surrounding Evie. The two of you couldn't take them all on.

Before Evie could say anything else, one jabbed her in the stomach while him and a friend grabbed her arms and started to drag her limp form to the carriage. You couldn't get a shout of protest before the carriage had taken off.

It was hard keeping up with them on foot and on rooftops, you were out of breath by the fifth sharp turn, but you kept on them as best as you could. The carriage slowly getting farther and farther away.  
It turned down a street, too far away for you to follow it. Skidding to a halt trying to think as clearly as you could without panicking that Evie was a dead woman because of your own past stupidity, your foot slipped and down the steep roof you went, thankfully onto some scaffolding which you almost rolled off of if you hadn't caught yourself in time. You hated rooftops because of this very reason. Slippery things.

With wobbly legs, you climbed back down to the street, joining the people following as far as you knew the carriage went. Your chest was heaving because you were out of breath, plus gained a few new scrapes from almost falling off that roof which made a few nosy souls look your way at your shabby appearance.

"Everyone is in a hurry these days." Tutted a gentleman to his friend. Your head shot up to who it was.

"It's those no good criminals." His friend said matter-of-factly. "Always running in and out of that old warehouse of Starrick's. Causing the biggest ruckus!"

Despite your girlfriend getting kidnapped, it must have been your lucky day. You did your best to remain as casual as possible. If there were people looking for you, it was best to not draw attention to yourself. Who it was, you didn't know which worried you more.

You stopped an urchin on the street. "Find Jacob Frye." You instructed the small lad. "Tell him Rookie needs him. I'll be keeping an eye on Starrick's old warehouse."

You gave him a shilling and sent him on his way hoping Jacob hadn't ran off to the pub yet. The warehouse came in sight and how the Rooks hadn't taken this establishment down yet was a surprise to you. Not only was it in your territory but it was probably something illegal, not like that last part mattered. It wasn't like they were hiding their operation secretly either. Thugs roamed the perimeter and carriages were coming in and out of the lot. It looked a bit like they were smuggling goods. Sloppy work too. You walked around the factory taking in the weaknesses of the place. There weren't many that was for sure. Unless you could drop in from the sky, which was something not readily available to you at the moment.

Climbing up onto a roof across the street, you sat and watched their behaviour. The panic had started to set in again, but you had to remain calm in order to think clearly and save Evie without jeopardizing hers or your own life in the process. The worst thought was that these people knew about how much you cared for her. They'd use it against you now.

The reckless part of you wanted to storm the place yourself except you knew that wouldn't help the situation in the slightest, you needed Jacob for this. He'd beat you after it all for getting his sister caught up in your past but it'd be worth it for her. Maybe he'd let you pick which brass knuckles you preferred he'd beat you with. As if on queue, you heard the footsteps of Jacob behind you. You didn't bother turning around.

"I got here as fast as I could. What's the problem?" He said.

"Your sister was taken two and a half hours ago by a man who knew me by name." You informed him professionally.

"That's never a good sign. She's in there now?"

You nodded in confirmation. "What can you see, Boss?"

It was quiet for a minute as he scanned the warehouse with his special vision that to this day you couldn't wrap your head around completely. "There's more on the outside than the inside. Have you've found a way in?"

"There's a window open on the second floor, and the main door."

"If I cause a distraction, do you think you could slip inside?"

"Of course." You responded finally looking up at him.

"What happened to your face?" His brow furrowed.

"Fell off a roof." You answered stiffly.

Giving you a once over and deemed you alright, he gave a curt nod. "Get in position, I'll head to the roof, we'll cover more ground that way." He was looking down at you with a hard expression. Probably one similar to yours. If you had anything in common with Jacob it was that you both didn't hide your discontent well and tried to hide it behind a stiff neutral face.

You crawled down the building while Jacob hopped around the block to find an easy passage across to the Factory roof. You hid behind the fence holding your breath, praying you wouldn't be seen until Jacob did whatever he had planned to distract them. There was the sound of something blowing up around the corner of the building and all the guards ran towards it. After a quick glance around, you ran inside the factory and immediately took out a nearby guard, dragging the body into a nearby office.  
You hit the jackpot too in this one, because it held Evie's familiar coat and cape along with her weapons, including her gauntlet. Like hell you were leaving them there so you shrugged on her coat, tucked her throwing knives away fastened the gauntlet on and tested the hidden blade. 

You had to admit, the sound of the blade coming out from its sheath was oddly satisfying. "Wicked." You said to yourself, grinning like a child.

The blade slid back into place and you pulled up Evie's hood ready to beat some Templar arse. The gear gave you some kind of confidence you didn't think you had before. You found yourself gliding through the shadows like a ghost, clearing the way for your exit later on. It felt like you were untouchable. You vaguely wondered if the twins felt the same way.

You made your way upstairs coming across multiple bodies on your way, Jacob had clearly been here. Hearing the chatter of an argument at the end of the hall, you followed the noise. You hid behind the wall like a coward. Where was Jacob? Taking a quick glance inside you saw the room had two doors, Jacob being at the other one standing tall and intimidating begging them to strike so he could let out his wrath on them. In a chair, bound by ropes, sat Evie, face bloodied and looking like she might faint at any moment, but still looking like she could kill you if you looked her in the eyes. The room was scattered with guards. Keeping a close eye out for Jacob and yourself. You hid again before their attentive eyes saw you.

"Ah, the brother." Sighed the familiar voice of someone you had dealt with in the past. Charles Smith, a twat of all trades, mostly a smuggler. You owed him money, that's why he was after you. You all had forgot about him for the most part. Things have been so quiet for so long. You should have known he would show up. He continued to speak. "I would have put good money on your thief to show up. I hear she's really close with your sister. If you know what I mean."

"Oh I do." Jacob retorted staying light until he had the chance to slit the man's throat. "You made a big mistake taking my sister."

"I couldn't find your street rat. Where is the Bonny lass anyway? We have an outstanding agreement to finish." He sounded like he was smiling like two professional killers weren't in the same room as him. Had he not heard the stories of the Frye twins?! If you were in his shoes, you would have probably wet yourself.

With a breath you took the hood off and turned the corner, gripping your brass knuckles tight. "I'm not a street rat anymore Smithy."

Smith turned around and gasped your name happily. "Didn't think you'd show. I heard you get the Frye's to fight all your battles now."

"I'm here now, aren't I?" You tried to bargain. "Let the Frye's walk and you can have me."

"Why would I do that? They'll become a pain in my ass soon enough." He gave a shrug. "Besides, I always love a little bit of bloodshed. Don't you remember, lassie?"

"Smith." Jacob distracted him seeing my face turn sour at his words. "Stop this nonsense and maybe we can reach an agreement. You let us all walk out of here and I may spare your life."

"I couldn't trust you as far as I could throw you." Smith spat towards his boots.

Your hand twitched ready to destroy whoever has the nerve to stand between you and Charles Smith. No one disrespected Jacob like that, not on your watch. With a look at Jacob he looked ready to knock the man out himself. He gave me a playful wink, a sign. Like I was possessed, I knocked the closest guard to me out in one punch and used the hidden blade to kill another. A brawl broke out in the small room. That had you and Jacob dodging blades, fists and even a body in one case as you used Evie's equipment like a professional. Finally the thugs were either dead or moaning on the ground. The sounds of the ruckus had alerted the others milling about without a doubt. The three of you had to get out as fast as you could. Smith be damned.

You were cutting Evie's ties. She was so silent it worried you. Covered in blood like you hadn't seen before. She groaned when you tried to help her up. You risked a glance over your shoulder to Jacob who had roughly pushed Smith against the wall choking him.

"This may be your lucky day, Smith. Leave our Rook alone and we won't have to meet again." He growled before letting him go to fall to his pathetic knees.

Jacob was on Evie's other side aiding the two of you through the door and towards the stairs with only a few Thugs in your way. You knew the outside would be at least ten times worse.

"Don't fight back, take Evie to the hideout. I'll meet you there." Jacob messed up your hair. Evie let out a sigh and leaned further into you. Jacob held her cheek gingerly, holding her eye contact. "Hold in there sister."

The sound of Blighters getting closer made you adjust Evie into a more stable position before hurrying towards the back door.

"Hold on tight, lovie." You mumbled encouragements to her. "I'm so sorry you had to suffer for me."

All you got was a grunt in return. It was better than nothing at the moment. As quick as an injured person could go, Evie and yourself made it almost incident free across the road. If I wasn't for some lazy criminal hiding behind a corner instead of fighting Jacob you would have been homeward bound. Instead he started calling for his posse that we were escaping. Damn bastard.

You ended up in an alley with a group of angry thugs ready to kill or maim you zeroing in on your location, you had to think fast. Evie's legs gave out making you both fall into the closest wall.

"Evie, love. Please." You whispered to her taking her shoulder with your gauntlet hand.

Right, you still had on all of Evie's assassin gear. You inspected the weapon carefully but quickly before figuring out how to work the rope launcher.

"I'm sorry for this, love." You said lightly and gripped around her waist before launching the rope to the roof.

It was quite different being on the other end of the infernal contraption. It was indeed safe, contrary to your previous belief. However it was a little difficult getting Evie's practically limp frame up onto the roof before the thugs showed up and found out where you went. The stupid blokes didn't even bother looking up as they ran past both of you. You let out a sigh of relief and slumped down next to Evie to catch your breath and figure out the easiest and safest way home.

"I'm not fond of this rope launcher." You told her casually.

She hummed with the slightest hint of a smile. "My clothes look good on you." Evie mumbled. Her smile faded and eyes closed tightly trying to combat the pain as quietly as possible.

"I'll model it for you later. Where did they hit you?"

She let out a small laugh before it turned into a groan. "Everywhere."

"Really narrows it down." You replied dryly. "I don't want to push you, but we can't rest until we're at the Hideout."

She gave a nod and held her hand out for you to help her to her feet again. It was a slow and careful walk across as many roof tops you could until the space was too wide for Evie to cross. You could see The hideout from here which was a good sign. With caution you secured the hook and held Evie tight as you lowered the two of you down to safety. She was hurting all over, she couldn't mask the broken look on her face anymore.

"Hang in there, Evie. Almost there." You encouraged her.

The Rooks all looked shocked when you bursted through the door. The closest one, a large man by the name of Tim came to your aid. He lifted Evie off her feet and followed you to the rooms upstairs. Once he set her down you ordered him to get you the medical supplies so you could clean her up as much as you could. Sadly nothing could be done for the bruises that would bloom later.

He did as told with no complaint. You were close enough with Tim for him to know when you were stressed out.

"Tell the others she'll be okay. Keep an eye out for the boss too. He may not be coming back in the greatest shape either." You dismissed him.

You shed Evie's coat and gauntlet and took your own coat off as well. You immediately started cleaning her wounds. Starting with her busted lip.

"That man..." She started to say.

"We'll talk when you're better." You insisted quieting her.

"He wanted to know where you were. I didn't say anything." Her voice was mumbled.

"I know you didn't, love." You assured her pushing the wisps of hair out of her face only to feel a large bump. Undoubtedly a concussion, which explain her uneasiness on her feet.

You checked her ribs and arms making sure nothing was broken. A lot of bruising was sure to happen but no cuts. Carefully you sat by her hip making sure not to hurt her more.

Jacob almost broke down the door as he entered the room. "Is she alright, Rookie?"

"A concussion." You replied sadly looking down at her. "And a lot of bruises to come."

"I'm fine, Jacob." Evie protested trying to sit up but winced when she attempted to.

"Rookie." Jacob said the only name that you felt comfortable being called in a stern voice that made you want to cower away from him. However Evie was in this state because of you, so you looked at him ready for whatever punishment he had your way. He had a cut above his eye which you should clean and bandage before it got in his eye. "Who is that man?"

"Charles Smith. Just your run of the mill smuggler." You answered. "I owed him some money. I guess my past is finally catching up with me. You should have killed him."

"He wasn't mine to kill." Jacob sat down on the foot of the bed becoming more relaxed.

"This won't be the last of him will it?" You asked with childlike hope.

"Don't count on it." Jacob chuckled "The gauntlet suits you."

"And you used it better than Jacob." Evie added, clearly still up for poking fun at her sibling no matter her condition.

"I watched the two of you use it for years." You answered nonchalantly with a shy shrug. 

"Rookie." Evie used the tone of voice she reserved for scolding Jacob. You looked back at her with a sigh. Why was it that you found yourself in situations where you felt like a naughty child and the Frye's were your disappointed parents? "Join the assassins."

You shook your head. "I don't think I'm assassin material."

"Anyone is assassin material." Evie frowned at your pitiful excuse. "We'll train you."

"Get better and I'll think on it." You patted her legs choosing to smile instead of argue with her. Whipping your head around you looked at Jacob who was smiling smugly like he already knew your answer. Your slightly smile faded to serious. 

"Throw me the medical kit, you've got blood dribbling into your eye, Boss."

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr which you can say hi, send me prompts and potentially get small oneshots of these two: sittingonafence.tumblr.com


End file.
